Literature
My Little Pony Equestria Girls features a large number of books such as works of fiction, historical and/or informative texts, and other literary works in its universe. The following is a list of literature featured or mentioned in the show, accompanying promotional material, merchandise, etc. Daring Do book series The Daring Do book series by A.K. Yearling is a series of fantasy adventure novels briefly seen in My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks. It focuses on a world adventurer named Daring Do as she hunts for ancient and priceless treasures. The Elements of Harmony: A Reference Guide The Elements of Harmony: A Reference Guide is a historical storybook featured in Rainbow Rocks, when Twilight Sparkle and her friends learn about the sirens through the book. Miscellaneous My Little Pony Annual 2013 *''13 Ghosts: page 5 *Advanced Elemental Magical Practices: page 2 *Beware the Titans: page 5 *Black Magic: page 5 *Canterlot Castle: A History Vol. II: page 5 *Condestoga Cannibalism: page 5 *Creation of Discord: page 6 *Crisis of Infinite Equestrias: page 5 *Crossing Over'' by Bell and Bishop: page 5 *''The Cruel Horseshoes'' by Martin: page 5 *''Evil Origins of Canterlot: page 5 *Exorcoltism: page 5 *The First Ponies: page 5 *The Haunting of Hill Horse: page 5 *The Headless Horse: page 5 *History of Aquastria: page 6 *History of the Preservers: page 5 *How to Stop the Unicorn Uprise: page 5 *Infamous Cemeteries of Equestria: page 5 *Kelpies: page 5 *Lovecolt: page 5 *The Mare in Black: page 5 *Memento Mori: page 5 *The Observers: page 5 *The Origin of the Diamond Dogs: page 5 *Origin of the Everfree Forest: page 5 *The Pegasus Prophecy: Evil of the Skies: page 5 *Pony War Stories: page 5 *The Ponyville Horror: page 5 *Quantum Physics'' by S. Beckett: page 5 *''Salem's Stable: page 5 *Secrets of Nightmare Moon: page 5 *Soylent Green Recipes: page 5 *Spells: page 5 *There is More Than One of Everything: page 5 *Through the Looking Glass: page 4 *True Tales of Trotsylvania: page 5 *War of the Zebras: page 5 *Who Do the Changelings Work For?: page 5 *Who Was Megan?: page 5 *The Witch Queen of New Horseleans: page 5 *World Domination and You: page 6 *Zebra Magic: page 5 *ZFT: page 5 Unidentified *Sunset Shimmer uses a journal that has been given to her by Princess Celestia to communicate with Twilight Sparkle from Equestria. In ''Mirror Magic, it was replaced with a different journal that has a different symbol instead of her sun cutie mark. *In the Friendship Games short Photo Finished, Pixel Pizzaz smacks a dark fuchsia-covered book into Cheerilee, as one of the Snapshots unwilling subjects. *In Friendship Games, Pinkie Pie tries to guess who's trying to do something with the Wondercolt statue by holding two books about "a nightime statue cleaner" and "magical portal maintenance maintainer" respectively. *In Forgotten Friendship, Wallflower Blush reads some ancient books to learn how to use the Memory Stone to erase the memories of the Mane Six and Sunset as revenge for being forgotten by much of the students. Gallery Category:Lists Category:Society